Enchanting
Enchanting is a bit more complex to start than other tradeskills. There's no way, as of writing, to jump directly into being able to enchant. Also, relics and gems does not affect enchanting at all. Preliminary Skilling: To start enchanting, you need to reach level 3 enchanting. To do this, you need to sell/disenchant dropped items that have enchants on them for a total of 600 XP. An enchanted item will show up in the Item Found log while tradeskilling, or as a popup after winning a combat like this: Found Basic Rusty Sword 1! In this example, the drop had 1 enchant on it. To disenchant the item, you need to navigate to the Enchanting Table in any city square, or through your Equipment Menu, click any worn item, and select Reforge. Then you can select the item from the drop down "Select an item to customize:" and click Sell on the right. If you do not want to completely get rid of the item, you can instead in the 9 square grid select the enchant, and select Disenchant. You will receive Magical Elements (ME) as well as enchanting experience, and if you sold the item, gold as well. The same amount of ME and XP are given whether you sell or disenchant the item. Primary Skilling: Once you are level 3 enchanting, it becomes much easier to raise your enchanting level. You merely need an item with an empty enchanting slot. Select the slot, select an enchant, and spend the ME to enchant it. After that, if successful, select the enchant you just put on it, disenchant it and repeat until you run out of ME or your fingers bleed. Different items and different enchants cost a differing amount of ME and give a differing amount of XP. For instance, a basic Strength I enchantment on a 50 gold item costs 5 ME for 5XP, and disenchanting it gives 1 ME back and 2 XP, for a ratio of 1.75 XP per ME used. The same enchant on a 5000 gold item costs 30 ME for 25 XP, and disenchanting it gives 6 ME back and 8 XP, for a ratio of 1.375 XP per ME. Play around with enchants and items to find a ratio that you are comfortable with grinding out. More XP per enchant means less clicks in the long run, but is less efficient with your MEs. After the Grind: You get more and different enchants as you level the skill. Furthermore, older enchantments become easier to enchant (higher success %) to the point where you will never fail when enchanting them. Also, you can get creative with your grid space, using Line and Column enchants to boost other enchantments to more than you could get with just a full set of 1 kind of enchantment. Which enchant does what?: Combat enchants All the combat enchants ( like strength, dexterity, agility ... ) just give you that amount of stats in their respective attribute. For a list of what each attribute does, look ingame in the character tab. These do not have any effect on tradeskills. Work Efficiency/Workforce: Work Efficiency works like a hidden level added to your Tradeskill level. That is especially good for the first 250 levels as there are auto timer speed increases that cap out at 250 workforce. Workforce also increases the amount of resources received, because each Workforce will give you another 0.01 base T1 resource amount. This will also increase the amount of gold received from the selling skill, and the amount of landmarks ( and therefor relics ) gained from the scouting skill. Workload/stamina: Workload gives you extra automatic tradeskill actions before having to refresh them again. For beginners: For beginners it is recommended to look for a mix of Stamina and Workforce, while trying to get atleast 250 workforce as soon as possible. Sell some gems to be able to afford this gear, use the market filters to find the gear. Miden: Gain 1/2/4 amount of ALL the enchants in MQO. Line/Column: Boosts the line/column of slots with x% based on which you have 50% for I 100% for II and so on. Enchants unlocking Levels Enchants are mastered at 2x the level received. EXP awarded for enchanting drops off heavily after the enchant is mastered. Amount in parenthesis are how much the enchant adds to the relevant stat. Line and Column enchants stack additively on an enchant. So if you have a Line/Column II (+100%) on a 10 enchant, the boost would be 10*(1+1+1), or 30 for that single slot. This means that on an 8 slot item, with the closed slot in the corner, you can fit the equivalent of 12 enchants on the item. This also means that the 9th slot of an item is only worth 1/13th of an item's potential. Generally, for your best usage of time take the highest success % unmastered enchantment and keep Enchanting/Disenchanting an item. Higher tier/price items are more time efficient/less ME efficient than lower tier/price items. Level 3 - Dexterity I(2), Focus I(2), Agility I(2), Mag. Evasion I(2) Level 5 - Strength I(2), Defense I(2), Magic I(2), Agility I(2) Level 13 - Dexterity II(5), Focus II(5), Agility II(5), Mag. Evasion II(5) Level 15 - Strength II(5), Defense II(5), Resistance II(5), Magic II(5), Workload I(2 equivalent to having 2 investments in to Workloads under gems) Level 22 - Workforce I(1 Efficiency, functionally equivalent to adding +1 Tradeskill) Level 25 - Strength III(10), Defense III(10), Dexterity III(10), Focus III(10), Resistance III(10), Magic III(10), Agility III(10) Level 40 - Workload II(5) Level 45 - Strength IV(15), Defense IV(15), Dexterity IV(15), Focus IV(15), Resistance IV(15), Magic IV(15), Agility IV(15) Level 50 - Line I(+50% to enchants on same line), Column I(+50% to enchants on the same column) Level 65 - Workload III(8) Level 75 - Line II(+100% to enchants on same line), Column II(+100% to enchants on the same column) Level 85 - Workforce II(2) Level 100 - Strength V(25), Defense V(20), Dexterity V(20), Focus V(20), Resistance V(20), Magic V(20), Agility V(20), Mag. Evasion IV(15), Mag. Evasion V(20), Workforce III (3) [https://image.ibb.co/gan5iG/MQO_enchants.png Click here] to see all the enchants that can be unlocked (circled in black) from just leveling the skill up. Learning There are also some enchants you can only get from learning. You can find the learning menu in Equipment - Customize/Sell - Learn Tiers There are 5 tiers that can be learned. Basic, Novice, Advanced, Expert and Master. Basic cost 10 They all have the same enchants, but Master enchants are better than Expert, and so on. Basic Enchants costs 10 scrolls each and require an enchant level of 25 Novice Enchants costs 50 scrolls and require an enchant level of 100 Advanced Enchants costs 300 scrolls each and require an enchant level of 200 Expert Enchants costs 2100 scrolls each and require an enchant level of 300 Master Enchants costs 5000 scrolls each and require an enchant level of 400 We have until now a very limited amount of enchants that can be learned. Currently 4 enchants. Global Gold, ME Finder, Tourney Exp, and P. finder. Global Gold Global gold gives a boost all the global drops with gold you get. It is a % boost. This is a full multiplicative multiplier to the gold gained from drops. This will combine multiplicative with the gem boost that increases gold amounts. Note: This will not increase gold generated from the selling tradeskill. ME Finder ME finder gives a boost to all the global drops with Magic Elements you get. It is a % boost. Tourney Exp Tourney Exp gives a boost to the exp you gain when you receive a point in a tournament. It is a flat exp boost. P. Finder P. Finder will improve the tile range you can find the princess. The range normally is 100-25-10-5. The "100" range will increase depending on how much P finder you have. It is a flat boost. Enchanting Patterns Each item has a maximum amount of bonuses it can give, and to achieve those, there are specific enchant patterns that you 'must' follow. Tier 13-15 As you can see on the right, you want Line II (or higher) on the 1st,2nd and 3rd line (first or last column) and the enchant you want on the 4th line. On the last line, you want Column II (or higher) on the 1st, 2nd and 3rd column (top or bottom line). For the end, you want to fill everything out with the enchants you want. (You can rotate the pattern if you wish.) Tier 16-19 In addition to T13-15, on T16-19 we have an extra enchanting line. On the new line you want to add (In order) Enchant, Column II, Column II, Column II (or higher). You can also flip the pattern upside down or left-right if you want. Tier 20 Best I could find for a T20 pattern. Let me know if it can be beat